


Voices In Her Head

by AlwaysARose53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/AlwaysARose53
Summary: Haunted by childhood memories.





	Voices In Her Head

"Ree-tard! Ree-tard! Rita the Retard!"

The sing-song taunt played over and over in her head.

The song changed to a jeering, "Rita can't read! Rita can't read!"

and then returned to, "Ree-tard! Ree-tard! Rita the Retard!"

All those kids surrounding her, taunting her, some even poking her, pulling her hair.

But why?

Why did they keep picking on her?

Why was she the one singled out as their target, their scapegoat?

What had she ever done to them?

Why didn't someone, anyone, put a stop to it?

Did nobody know what was going on?

Did nobody care?

Would nobody help her?

And then, the anguished, desperate, pleading cry, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The sobs she could not hold back.

The tears.

But that only made them mock her, pick on her, taunt her, all the more.

"Crybaby, crybaby! Retarded crybaby!"

She sat bolt upright in bed, gasping, covered, absolutely soaked, with sweat.

She trembled.

"That dream again?" her husband asked.

She nodded.

"Honey, it was so long ago. Can't you just let go of the memories?"

"No, Ambrose," she answered, "I can't let go of the memories because the memories won't let go of me."

"Maybe you should," he hesitated and then said, "talk to a professional."

"Maybe," she answered.

But she doubted that any therapist, no matter how skilled and sensitive, could stop the nightmares, could get the voices out of her head.

If only she could tell Rita she was sorry.


End file.
